Riley Williams
by delaney.mcguiness
Summary: Riley has always been the wierd kid. Bullied for having an imaginary friend. The only people to accept her were her older brother, Rory, and his friends. Of course her imaginary friend, the Doctor too. Follow her adventures. SEASON 5 11/OC RATED T FOR MILD CURSING AND MAKE OUTS


Riley Williams *a **Doctor Who **fanfic*

_By: TheMastersDaughter_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I only own my OC(s).**_

_**Chapter One**_

In Leadworth, England, there was a little girl praying to Santa Claus about sending a police man to look at the crack in her wall. The little girl's name was Amelia Pond. She was a ginger, you could say, and Scottish. While praying, Amelia kept looking towards a small, portable bed in the corner of her room. A four year old girl, Riley Williams, laid on that bed. She had dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. 'I love her dearly,' thought Amelia, 'but why did her parents have her stay with me?'

Riley's parents went on a holiday with her older brother, Rory. The trip was to the country-side and Mr. and Mrs. Williams thought it was best to have Riley stay with someone they trusted. After all, it wouldn't be much of a holiday if you had a toddler complaining about how bored they were every twelve seconds. Her parents decided to have the child be taken care of my Amelia's aunt. Amelia's aunt was out for the moment and that meant that little Amelia had to tend to Riley's every need. Suddenly, there was a gigantic crashing sound that came from Amelia's front garden.

Riley woke up shaken. "Amelia, what was that?" She asked with her cute sleepy English accent. Amelia shushed her and went to her bedroom window. She looked out and saw a blue police box. "Thank you, Santa," she whispered. Amelia grabbed a torch and put a coat over her nightie. "May I come?" Riley asked. Amelia was going to say no, but she saw the hope in Riley's eyes, "Fine."

Riley shrieked in delight and a jumper over her pajama top. She put on her Clifford slippers and stood from the bed. Amelia was waiting for her with an annoyed expression. She really wanted to go see what made that noise. "Done!" Riley shouted and ran out of Amelia's room and down the staircase. Amelia sighed before running after her.

Once Riley made it outside, she saw the blue box smoking. "Wicked," she muttered. The box's doors flew open and a man's head popped out. The man had brown hair, green eyes, and had quite the chin. But the man wasn't human. The man was an alien called a Time Lord and he was from the planet Gallifrey. The man looked to be in his twenties, but he was nine-hundred years old. "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples," the Time Lord, the Doctor, said noticing Riley, " Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new. Never had cravings before."

The Doctor climbed up the box and sat on the ledge. He whistled as he looked down, "Whoa. Look at that."

"Are you okay, sir?" Riley asked, clearly concerned about the man.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet, sir."

"I was in the swimming pool."

"But sir, you said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?" Amelia asked the Doctor, appearing behind Riley.

Riley gasped in surprise. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at Amelia,

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What crack? ARGH!"

The Doctor fell to the ground. Riley smirked, "Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm-", the Doctor was interrupted by golden energy coming out of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking."

The Doctor turned his attention to Amelia, "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird," she replied.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes. It scares both of us."

"Well then, no time to lose," the Doctor said while standing up, "I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

He stopped talking and walked straight into a tree. Riley snickered while whispering the 'George of the Jungle' theme under her breath. Amelia gave an amused glance at her and walked to stand next to the Doctor,

"Are you all right?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off."

The Doctor pulled himself off the ground with the help of Riley and Amelia and let them lead the way to the kitchen.

Amelia and Riley walked into the small kitchen with the Time Lord following behind. Amelia went to get the Doctor's apple while Riley handed the Doctor a towel.

"If you're a Doctor, sir, why does your box say Police?" The four year old asked. The Doctor was about to reply when Amelia gave him the apple. He bit into it and spit it out, narrowly missing Riley's feet.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" The alien asked the red head.

"An apple."

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no. I like yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt."

Amelia gave Riley a look as to say, 'Go get the mad man a yogurt.' Riley nodded and went to the fridge and grabbed a cup. She walked to the Doctor, sweetly smiled at him, and gave him the yogurt. He poured it into his mouth and spits it out too.

"I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in it," the Doctor complained to Riley.

"Sir, you said it was your favorite."

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes funny. ARGH!"

The mad man twitched violently. "Are you okay, sir? What is it? What's wrong with you?" The blond girl asked.

He stopped twitching. "Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? She's Scottish. Have her fry something," he shot back.

So Amelia got out a frying pan and placed it on the stove to cook bacon. The Doctor dried his hair with the towel Riley gave him, "Ah, bacon!"

He spit that out and threw a plate of bread and butter outside. It hit a cat. "Did you just throw out a good plate of bread and butter? You could've given it to me. And did you hit a pussy cat?" Riley asked the Doctor in disbelief when he walked back into the kitchen. He just smiled at her and helped Amelia pick out food.

A half an hour later, the Doctor is sat at the table with a bowl of custard and fish fingers. The two girls are eating a tub of ice cream together across from him.

"Funny," Amelia randomly muttered.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale."

Riley didn't know the Doctor was staring at her until he asked, "What's yours?"

She jumped.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were jumpy," the Doctor said, slightly amused.

"Oh, sorry. It's Riley. Riley Agatha Williams," the young girl responded.

"I like that name. You are bright for your age, Riley."

She blushed and looked down in the ice cream.

"Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" The Time Lord asked.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"Oi!" Riley exclaimed, slightly offended. Amelia just smiled.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky."

"I know." He turned to Riley, "What about you, Riley? Where's your parents."

"They're out on a holiday to the country-side with my older brother, Rory."

"Why didn't they take you."

"They said it would've been boring for a little kid. I would have to agree."

The Doctor smiled at her, "So they put you with a friend?" She nodded.

"So, your aunt, where is she?" The Doctor asked Amelia.


End file.
